A New Galaxy, A New Day
by Shadow-Wolf0020
Summary: Hi'en (aka the Inquisitor, Darth Imperius, the Outlander), sacrificed himself to destroy Arcann and Vaylinn, the Eternal Empire's rulers, and let the Alliance he had led to bring in a new age. However, he did not die as he expected to, and finds himself in a new galaxy with another war on the horizon. Why him?
1. Chapter 1

The air crackled and hissed as the blades of two lightsabers, one golden yellow and the other a brilliant crimson, clashed against each other. The man wielding the crimson saber, clothed in a black robe with gold trimming, stepped back and fired a blast of powerful lighting at his opponent. The other man, clothed in armor with a ceremonial white garb covering his chest, grunted in pain and involuntarily took a step back from the power of the attack. His entire left arm was replaced with a mechanical one and the left half of his face was covered in metal, evidence of a battle when fighting the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic. Both men paused to catch their breath from the intense fight, preparing once more to fight.

"Give it up, Outlander", the man with the robotic arm said. "You cannot defeat me and your fleet cannot win either, even with the help of the Gravestone."

The man in the black robe let out a dry laugh, "And here I thought the Sith were the most arrogant people I ever met. I mean, I _killed_ your supposed _Immortal_ Emperor while he was toying with you."

"I distracted him while you got in the killing strike", Arcann replied. "So you didn't kill him by yourself."

"You know, you are absolutely right", the Outlander replied, mildly surprising Arcann at this concession. "You were an adequate meat shield and no one can ever take that away from you. When Valkorian was in my head, he told me about how you always lagged behind your brother, always second best. Now, at least half of your Zakuul Knights refuse to fight for you any longer and even your own people refuse to follow you as well, thus proving once again you will _always_ be second best.

Arcann roared at this insult and leapt back into the fray, no longer holding any power back to kill this annoyance that is the Outlander.

 _That struck a nerve_ , the Outlander thought to himself and smirked. _Good_.

As Arcann Force leapt through the air at him, the Outlander decided lend a hand and Force pulled Arcann, causing him to overshoot his target from the sudden increase in speed. The Outlander finished his attack by blasting Arcann with lightning, turning him into a living lightning bomb. A few moments later, a loud explosion occurred and there was a brand new hole in the wall.

As Arcann lay unconscious from the attack, the Outlander walked over to him, saber drawn and ready to lay the killing strike when he was suddenly hurled backwards several yards. Groaning, he looked up to see Arcann's sister, Vaylin, enter the room, a psychotic smirk on her face.

"Do you think I'm going to let you kill my brother, Outlander? Just for that, I'm going to have to kill you slowly", she giddily said, her smirk getting ever larger. "Too bad mother isn't here, I still owe her a similar fate."

The Outlander's earpiece buzzed, "Hi'en? It's Lana. Charges are set and waiting on you."

"Lana, there's a kink in the plans: Vaylin is here", Hi'en replied. He could hear Lana's breath hitch, "All right, we're heading to your location, just hold tight." Hi'en eyed Vaylin as she revived her brother, "No. There is no time, Arcann and Vaylin cannot escape from the station. Get everyone out and detonate the charges at a safe distance...I'll hold them off."

Arcann was now on his feet, still dazed from being turned into a bomb and Hi'en knew he could not defeat both of them at the same time. "We're not leaving you to die, just hold on," Lana nearly screamed. Hi'en shook is head, even though Lana couldn't see it, "I'm giving you an order, Lana, this is the best chance we have at killing them and you know it."

Arcann was no fully recovered from being dazed and was now ready to fight. "I...I understand. May the Force be with you, Lana out."

"Now, Outlander, are you ready to die?", Arcann asked. Hi'en sadly smiled, "I am. The real question is are you?" The next few minutes proved to the most intense and draining fight of their lives, and though Hi'en put up a valiant fight, he was ultimately overpowered by the both of them.

Hi'en laid on the floor, severely injured from multiple wounds, as Arcann and Vaylin limped over to him. Arcann nearly lost his right arm completely and Vaylin and several broken bones and ribs after getting Force pushed into the wall. Arcann loomed over him, his breathing heavy and strained, "I told you you couldn't win, Outlander." Hi'en let out a strained chuckle, "I wasn't trying to win." Arcann and Vaylin looked at each other in confusion. "Then what was your goal?" Vaylin demanded.

"Distraction."

Arcann and Vaylin were knocked from their feet as explosions rippled throughout the entire station. "What have you done!?" Arcann yelled. Hi'en gave another smirk, "destroying the station and ensuring your deaths. That or one hell of a party." The station rocked again from another explosion and the reactor went critical. Moments later, the station disintegrated.

* * *

Elsewhere in another galaxy.

It had been another long day for Ashley Williams, her squad had just gotten off duty and she and her friend Nirali Bhatia were taking a walk around the colony on Eden Prime. "Samesh has been taking classes in business practice so he can open up that little restaurant he's been wanting to open for a while," Nirali said. Ashley smiled at her friend, "How long has he been taking them now?" Nirali thought about it for a moment, "In about a week it will be his third month." Ashley replied, "Well let me know when the grand opening is, I'm gonna be your first customer, even if I have to boot the guy in front of me in the ass to do so!" They both laughed at that.

They continued walking and talking for about fifteen more minutes when they stumbled across a man on the ground. The man wore tattered and burned black robes, had numerous bruises and scars, and soot. Ashley ran to him then reached down and checked for a pulse, "He's alive! Nirali, call for medevac!"

* * *

A soft, rhythmic beeping slowly brought Hi'en back into consciousness. _Okay, this hurts_ , he thought as he felt his entire body aching from the course, his hurting all over brought to mind a big question: how did he survive having a space station blow up in his face? Granted, he did survive after Darth Marr's ship was destroyed after ordering the evacuation of the entire ship, but surviving a station going critical was something else.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, taking in the room he was in: it seemed to be a medical facility, though with somewhat older technology than he was used to seeing, aside from one other patient in the room, who was out, he was alone. Hi'en slowly raised, his muscles not wanting to cooperate, to see outside the window and try and figure out where he was. He looked through the window seeing prefabricated housing which was not unusual; but what was unusual was that it wasn't packed to the brim with refugees, the medical facility he was in only had two people in it, and the landscape was absolutely stunning: the fresh green grass, blue skies, and a landscape absolutely untouched by war; a paradise. Hi'en simply didn't know what to think. There couldn't possibly be a planet that hasn't been fought over, especially one as beautiful as this one.

Hi'en willed himself to his feet before stumbling and catching himself on his bed. _How long was I out?_ He steadied himself and made his way to one of the two doors, hoping to find his gear nearby, because he didn't feel like wandering around with his ass hanging out for all to see; he still had his reputation as a Sith to think of after all. Just as he got to the door, it swished open and a woman, presumably a doctor, screamed in startlement. Just after she screamed, the other door suddenly opened and a man in dark grey armor stormed in, an odd looking pistol that wasn't a blaster (a slugthrower most likely, something which trying to deflect with a lightsaber is generally a bad idea), pointed directly at him.

"Hands where I can see them!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hands where I can see them!" the man in grey armor yelled.

Unfortunately for the man, Hi'en was still operating on reflexes and instinct honed from wars, and suddenly found himself flying into the metal wall, putting a noticeable dent as well as a sickening crunch from the impact. Hi'en nearly staggered again from the exertion but refused to show weakness. _Great, not even awake ten minutes and already I'm in a fight._

Hi'en took a moment to collect himself before turning to the doctor and quickly took in her features: she had hazel eyes and short brown hair, an angular face and he had to admit she was quite attractive, "This is shaping up to be an interesting day so far, don't you think?" The doctor looked at him, fear evident in her eyes, "Are...are you going to kill me?" Hi'en couldn't help but chuckle, "If I had intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She looked at him dubiously, "What of him?" she said, gesturing to the man he incapacitated. "War has that effect on people," he said simply. "Let's start with something simple: who are you?" The doctor hesitated for a moment before replying, "Dr. Selena Andrews." Hi'en nodded, "Well Miss Andrews how about we make a deal: I give you a sign of good faith and you answer my questions. Is that fair?" Dr. Andrews nodded, "On two conditions: the first being I give you a checkup because you shouldn't even be conscious yet, much less tossing people around." Hi'en chuckled and nodded his consent. "Second condition: the division commander should be here as well, as no doubt he will have questions of his own." Hi'en nodded again, "I accept your conditions, now let me do my part."

After Dr. Andrews called for the commander, she and Hi'en moved the unconscious man onto a bed, at which point Hi'en put his hands over the man's arm and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" Dr. Andrews questioned. Hi'en shushed her and told her he needed absolute concentration. Hi'en saw the multitude of red lines through the Force that signified the shattered bones and started channeling powerful healing energy. If there's one good thing that could be said about wars and ,especially, Arcann stabbing him through the gut, was that you learned quickly to expand your skills or die. Thus, he was a more proficient fighter than before the Eternal Empire showed up, but was still vastly outmatched in skill against someone of Arcann's skill and expanded his Force capabilities into being a much more capable healer than what he used to get by on.

Not even ten seconds in, Hi'en was already feeling the strain of pushing out so much Force energy without proper time to recover. He could see the red lines merge and disappear, showing the bones knitting themselves back together. Hi'en kept this up for about a minute before stopping, trying to catch his breath from the large expenditure of energy, "Ok...that should...," he managed to get out before collapsing to the floor, darkness rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Hi'en slowly returned to consciousness as he heard voices, one of which he recognized as Dr. Andrews'.

"You're saying that this man who, by your medical opinion should not even be awake in his condition, got up, scared you, threw Pvt. Nelson against the wall _without using biotics_ shattering his entire arm, then magically fused the bones back together before passing back out?"

"More or less."

"What are his injuries exactly, that he shouldn't be awake?"

"When he came in, he had multiple broken ribs, one of which was fractured, several deep cuts that looked like they were made with a plasma torch, 1st to 2nd degree burns over 60% of his body, possible mild concussion, and that was just the worst of it."

"Was?"

"As you can see, while his body is far from perfect condition, wounds that should have taken weeks, if not months, to heal are more or less gone. Look at his x-rays for his ribs from three days ago."

"Damn, that looks like it hurts."

"Now here is the one from forty-five minutes ago."

"WHAT!? That shouldn't be possible, even with our medical advances!"

"I agree, no human could heal this fast."

"I have gotten a reputation for being notoriously hard to kill," a dry and sarcastic (albeit weak) voice spoke up, startling the good doctor and the mysterious man.

Dr. Andrews rushed over to check on him, "Again!? You really need to let yourself heal," she scolded. "How long was I out?" he asked. "Almost an hour, whatever you did, your vitals dropped into the red." Hi'en tried to scoff and say "it's neither the first nor last time that will happen" but ended up coughing. When he finally stopped, he looked over at the man. Even if the man wasn't wearing dress blues, he obviously carried himself as a military officer. His face was completely clean shaven, his sandy brown hair neatly trimmed which both went along nicely with his amber colored eyes. All of his features contrasted sharply with the large burn scarring along the right side of his face, but did not detract from his attractiveness.

The officer walked over to Hi'en, "I am Lt. Cmdr. Samuel Adams, and yes I've heard every joke in the book about my name." Hi'en looked confused, "Why would your name be funny?" Adams looked relieved, "Forgive me for saying this, but thank God for you not knowing. Now then, what's your name?"

"Which one?"

Adams looked at him sternly, "What do you mean which one?"

"I have a few names/titles, which one do you want?"

"The one you go by most, then."

"I've been called The Outlander for the past year and a half." Hi'en was enjoying this far more than he should.

Adams sighed, "Stop playing games, I just need a name not a title."

"I go by Darth Imperious."

"Really?" Adams asked skeptically. "I find that unlikely."

"I didn't choose the name, it was bestowed upon me. You don't have to believe me, but it is what it is."

"I have some questions I would like to ask you, but I will hold them off until you get rested. Good day, sir."

"Wait," Hi'en called out and Adams looked back, "Where is my gear?"

"It's being held until we figure out what to do with you, and we are looking into the weapon or tool that nearly killed Malanski," he said gesturing to the man he saw when he first woke up.

"Uhh...that's my weapon and I would like it back, along with the rest of my stuff. Also, I wouldn't recommend trying to take apart my weapon."

"Not until you get clearance, and why?"

"Look, I need my gear back. I will wine & dine you all day tomorrow and give you a kiss on the cheek as well as answering your questions tomorrow if I can get them back. For the weapon, unless anyone here knows how to properly take it apart, it will explode and most likely kill those closest to it." Which is technically true regarding lightsabers that they will explode if take apart wrongly.

Adams paled, "Then why would you use it as a weapon?"

"Because I know how to take it apart without it blowing up?"

Adams shook his head, "We won't take it apart and we will discuss your gear tomorrow."

 _Adams and Andrews are right I need sleep_ , Hi'en thought as he yawned, _Because if I look as bad as I feel, I could make Gamorreans look pretty_. Hi'en bid Andrews good night and allowed himself to pass out.

* * *

The next day Hi'en felt completely rejuvenated. Okay that's not the complete truth, he felt like crap instead of feeling like he got hit with the broad side of a Star Destroyer, but he could function easily.

Hi'en sat up, working out the kinks and let out a yawn while looking around. The man whom he injured yesterday was already gone, the other man who got a saber through the chest was still out. He looked to his right and found a fresh pair of clothes, no robe though, he needed to get that back asap. Hi'en had just changed into the clothes provided when Dr. Andrews walked out of her office, "Dr. Andrews."

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Much better than yesterday, though still not in top shape. I promise to take it easy today."

"That's good. Commander Adams should be here shortly to pick you up."

"Understood."

About ten minutes later, a speeder showed up with Adams, gesturing for him to get inside and he obliged. "Good morning, Imperious," Adams said politely. "Good morning, Adams," Hi'en responded in kind. "So I assume you're taking me back to base?"

"Correct."

"Straight to the interrogation cell. My kind of people," Hi'en snarked

The two made small talk as they made their way to base HQ. They arrived a few minutes later and proceeded inside.

* * *

It's been an interesting week these past few days for Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. Four days ago, she and her friend Pvt. Nirali Bhatia found a strange man in tattered robes with a myriad of injuries. Then everyone heard of how only _three days_ of recovery was already moving around, nearly killed but only ended shattering an arm of a squad member, then somehow magically knit the bones back together. Everyone thought it was exaggerated of course, but now she and Nirali were called into base to meet and question the man.

Soon after, the doors to base opened and in walked Lt. Cmdr. Adams and the mysterious man, looking rather uncomfortable in the clothes given to him. Adams led him over to the interrogation room and told him he would be back shortly and if he wanted anything to drink.

Ashley, standing on the other side of the interrogation room, studied the man: his black hair was slightly long and a bit shaggy, he had bags under his blue eyes yet they remained alert, he had also apparently stopped shaving due to the beginnings of a beard, a brand that looked like an S with dots above and below marked his left cheek and, despite his laid back posture, seemed weighed down by something.

A few minutes later, Commander Adams returned to the room, a glass of water in one hand and a box in the other. As soon as he sat down, the mysterious man looked to Adams.

"So...what do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: In regards to how Force lightning affects shields/barriers, I would consider it being treated as a more powerful Overload. Also, I hope that I'm capturing the humour of the Inquisitor, though I feel like it comes across as _forced_ , so let me know what you think. Now, on with the story.

* * *

"So, what do you want to know?" Hi'en asked.

"Before we start with the questions," Adams said, motioning to the mirror, "I have two people to introduce you to." A few moments later, two women in armor walked in. The first woman had a dark skin tone, black hair just above the shoulder, brown eyes, and was wearing grey armor. The second woman had a slightly dark skin tone, black hair tied up in a bun, dark hazel eyes, and was wearing white and pink ( _pink!?)_ armor.

"This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," Adams said, gesturing towards the woman in the white and pink _(seriously, pink?)_ armor, "And this is Private Nirali Bhatia, they both found you outside of the colony while you were unconscious."

Hi'en looked over at both of them, "Then I owe you both my thanks and I repay my debts. So Adams, we both have questions so let's get to it."

"Okay, first question: you identified yourself as Darth Imperius but that sounds more like a title than a name. What's your given name?"

"Darth Imperius _is_ my given name," Hi'en replied snarkily.

Adams and Ashley both sighed and facepalmed while Nirali stifled a laugh.

"Is this how you're going to answer all of my questions?" Adams wearily asked. Hi'en smiled, "More or less. You are however partially correct that Darth Imperius is a title, but it's also a name as well."

"Okay then, second question: where are you from?"

"The loins of my parents."

"You're not going to take this seriously, are you?" Adams asked. Hi'en chuckled, "Probably not, no."

Hi'en let out a sigh, "To answer your question, I was born on Uphrades, though that planet basically no longer exists."

"Uphrades? That's not a planet we're familiar with. Where is it located and what happened to it?"

"It was destroyed in the war."

"What war?"

Now it was Hi'en's turn to look confused, "Unless you've been living under a rock for the past 25 years, how could you not hear about the wars?"

"Wars?" all three soldiers asked at once.

Hi'en felt a growing apprehension, "What planet are we on?"

"Eden Prime. Why?"

"I've never heard of it. Where is it located?"

"The Utopian System in the Exodus Cluster. Eden Prime is one of our most popular colonies in the Systems Alliance."

"Show me a galaxy map, I need to know where I am," Hi'en said both urgently and worriedly.

"Imperius, what's going on?" Adams asked, looking more and more confused and concerned as he brought up a galaxy map from an orange holographic tool of some sorts.

Hi'en studied the map carefully, then spoke in a language they've never heard before, only managing to understand two words out of the (most probable) string of curses: Bantha (whatever that was) and poodoo (didn't need much guess work).

Hi'en let out a sigh, holding his face in his hands, "Of _**course**_ this could only happen to me! This must be yet another chapter of a _**shitty**_ story, and I'm the _**fucking**_ _**punchline**_." Hi'en sat in silence, taking a moment to try and calm himself while Adams, Williams, and Bhatia blanched as they _felt_ the anger emanating from him.

After several moments, Hi'en looked at Adams, "If we can continue the questions later that would be appreciated. I'll explain later, but right now…" he spoke quietly. Adams recollected himself, "Sure, we can continue tomorrow. Before you go, here's your possessions." Hi'en nodded gratefully at Adams before leaving. "Williams, Bhatia...please escort our friend back to the med center." Ashley and Nirali gave a salute before heading out as well. They were both surprised at how quickly Imperius' attitude had shifted, going from humorous and sarcastic, to shocked, then anger, and now quiet resignation.

Nirali looked back to Hi'en, "Are you going to be okay? You're obviously quite shocked at what you discovered." Hi'en gave a noncommittal shrug, "I honestly don't know, but then, is anyone truly ready of being ripped from their galaxy and stuck in another?" Ashley and Nirali only looked at each other in surprise. In a few minutes, Hi'en was back at the med center.

* * *

Hi'en sat quietly, repairing his robe with the materials he always kept in his bag for just such occasions. Which was all the time with the amount of fighting he did daily. After about an hour he was finished and he started looking back into the box Adams gave him:

Datapad

Holo communicator (useless now)

Lightsaber (felt just as naked without it as he did his robe)

Repair Kit

Cred Stick (also useless)

Wedding Ring

Hi'en picked up his ring, it was simple yet exquisite: it was electrum plated, giving it a golden color in light, with a Force attuned violet crystal. He and his wife Ashara decided on violet to represent the bonding of one of the most unlikeliest of couples: a Jedi and Sith. Though she later declared herself Sith, but eh, semantics. Hi'en reminisced for a few more moments before getting up to go change into his newly repaired robe.

 _Much better_ , Hi'en thought to himself after he finished changing. _Okay, now that I'm thinking more clearly I should try and reach Lana through the Force. Oh, she is definitely going to give me a tongue lashing_ , he thought with some amusement. He sat down and began meditating and reaching out through the Force.

Hi'en focused, calling out to Lana, but was having little success. He kept at it though, he was nothing if not stubborn. Wait! Something just pinged him and he focused on that. _Lana, is that you?_ He waited, worrying maybe he didn't connect with her when he heard a very _faint_ voice: _Hi'en? I can barely hear you. Where are you? Everyone thinks you're dead!_

 _Well I have good news and bad news. Good news is: I'm not dead! Bad news: Stuck in another galaxy, don't ask I have no idea why. Just tell the Alliance I'm alive and well. Well, alive at any rate._

 _Glad to hear you're okay, the Alliance is_ \- he suddenly lost focus as he felt a powerful wave of malevolence, not _quite_ Sith Emperor levels but close enough, to startle him out of his meditation.

Hi'en startled back to consciousness, breathing hard and a sheen of sweat coating his forehead, with Dr. Andrews crouched near him trying to keep him focused. "Imperius, what's going on? Are you alright?" Hi'en took a deep breath before looking at her before saying, "Get Adams on the comm. Now!"

His sudden commanding tone startled her but she complied, "What's happening?"

"We're about to be under attack."

* * *

"So let me get this straight: you want me to get all of my soldiers ready for a battle based on a bad feeling?" Adams questioned Hi'en skeptically. "Well when you put it that way...look I need you to trust me on this. It would take too much time to explain why you should trust my instincts, but you should. They've never been wrong regarding trouble," which is mostly true he would admit.

Adams shook his head, "I can't just rally everyone on your word, Imperius."

"Is there anything on this planet worth attacking to have?"

Adams only slightly hesitated in replying, "Not that I'm aware of."

Unfortunately for him, Hi'en lived in a galaxy of liars and backstabbers, "Don't lie to me. Whatever it is, they're most likely after it." Hi'en thought for a few moments, "I have an idea: pull a drill."

Adams chuckled, "Clever. Okay, I can do that. I sincerely hope you're wrong about this, Imperius," he said before cutting off his end. Hi'en sighed, "So do I, Adams, so do I. Doctor, is there any safe locations in the event of an attack?"

Doctor Andrews shook her head, "None that I know of. The Alliance has a system set up where if a colony is attacked, the marines defend it while a nearby fleet jumps in to protect it."

Hi'en scoffed, "I can see the benefits of such a system, but also plenty of drawbacks. No space support can spell the end for a colony if the enemy doesn't care what happens to it. Is there a building with extra room and easily defendable?"

"Hmm...there's a warehouse nearby, that should work," she said. Hi'en nodded, "Good, get as many people as you can to help you move medical equipment there and bring as many supplies as possible. We need more medical supplies, food, cots for the injured, anything required for a warzone."

Doctor Andrews looked shocked, "That bad?" Hi'en nodded. "Consider it done. What about you?"

"I'm going to prepare barricades. Be safe Doctor."

Just then, sirens started blaring across the colony. _I hope that's just the exercise beginning_ , Hi'en thought worriedly as he ran to the warehouse, using the Force to increase his speed.

* * *

 _20 minutes later…_

Everything went to hell quickly, when droids Hi'en never encountered started attacking from all sides. Fortunately, the marines were putting up a fight, though there were still heavy casualties from overwhelming numbers. He was glad that they were at least semi prepared for the attack, Force only knows how bad it would have been had they been completely unprepared.

At the warehouse, he managed to get a decent barricade up using the surrounding crates to reinforce walls and force the droids into through a killzone. Many civilians and a few squads made it to the warehouse and he and the squads were currently holding off a wave of the droids.

The marines were in two lines, the front line laid down a line of fire, then when allowing their weapons to cool down, the second line picked up, thus keeping a steady stream of fire. Hi'en, meanwhile, was getting back into the rhythm of fighting: one droid (Geth he heard they were called) he blasted with a bolt of lightning followed up with a chain lightning, striking down multiple Geth at once. He put up lightning barriers around himself and the marines who were injured and those who were rescuing them to add a layer of protection. After a particularly large group bunched together, he let out a Force Storm over the area, dropping all of them from the sheer power.

Their efforts eventually allowed a brief respite when Doctor Andrews came out saying that Adams wanted to talk to him. He followed her inside and she brought up her omnitool (he needed one of those), Adams' face appearing on screen, looking fatigued and sweat dripping from his face.

"Imperius? It's time you knew what the Geth are after."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's time you know what the Geth are after," Adams said, before ducking his head as bullets flew around him. He then raised up and returned fire with a heavy pistol, the steady, yet powerful, cracks easily heard even in the background noise of people in the warehouse. "Damn Geth are everywhere. There's a Prothean beacon at a dig site nearby, it's about a fifteen-twenty minute walk west from the warehouse."

"What's a Prothean and why is a beacon important?"

"No time for a history lesson, Imper- _ **DAMN**_ ," Adams yelled out as an explosion erupted nearby, knocking Adams forward. "If it's not at the dig site, then it will most likely be at the spaceport where it was to be moved. It's a five minute walk north- **DONKEY GET DOWN!** " then the feed was cut.

"Adams! Adams, come in! Damn it! Andrews, is there a way to track their last known location?" Hi'en asked, inwardly groaning at, well, everything. Andrews nodded while messing with her omnitool, "Yes, just give me a moment. Oh no…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Comms are being jammed, we can't get through to anyone."

Hi'en growled before calming himself as he reached out through the Force, attempting to locate Adams' signature. He was almost immediately assaulted by the same malevolence that he felt earlier and it was nearby. The signature registered was large, the largest he's ever felt, and wondered just what in the Force was _that big_. He tore his attention away from that and continued to sense out, eventually locating five-no six-force signatures, one of which was weak, that was out of the way from both the dig site and spaceport. Now he had a choice to make: 1) make a diversion to (hopefully) Adams and risk losing the beacon or 2) head straight to the spaceport to (possibly) cut off the route for the enemy to get the beacon off world.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Hi'en's face and fatigue was beginning to set in heavily as he pushed himself to reach Adams' squad, the Force flowing through him, augmenting his speed to his absolute limits. As he rushed around a corner, he ran into a large group of Geth.

The Geth turned to their new enemy, their processing power allowing them far greater reflexes compared to the average soldier. Unfortunately for them, Hi'en was anything but average. Hi'en ran into the middle of them and let out an overload of electricity in all directions, almost immediately disabling the Geth's shields and sending them flying backwards before exploding into heaps of scrap metal.

He continued his run, the sounds of fighting getting louder with every step. As Hi'en crested a ridge, he saw a scene of carnage: there were roughly thirty bodies of marines strewn about, many perforated from gunfire with the rest missing several limbs (or most of their bodies) from the rocket launchers some of the Geth were carrying. The remaining marines were holding against the Geth in a desperate last stand, and Hi'en noted, with grim satisfaction, that the marines were giving better than they received, an almost 3-1 ratio of Geth bodies against human, though they were still heavily outmatched. There were four marines who were beaten and battered but still able to fight, another five to heavily wounded to put up any resistance.

Hi'en smiled to himself as he cloaked himself in the Force, _Time to get to work_.

* * *

"Damn!" Ashley yelled, ducking down behind cover as her shields took several hits. The situation was bad and deteriorating quickly. Two squads had managed to regroup and formed a fighting retreat for as many civilians as possible, but their numbers dwindled from thirty to nine from the overwhelming numbers of the Geth. As she waited for her shields to regenerate, she quickly surveyed the situation: five squad members were too wounded to fight, Commander Adams was heavily injured from rescuing a downed member but was still providing support fire where he could, the other member was treating the wounded as best as possible leaving Ashley and Nirali as the two marines in the best fighting shape. The situation was not in their favour.

Ashley ducked back into cover as Nirali simultaneously popped out of cover, allowing a steady stream of fire to hold back the inevitable horde as long as possible. As soon as she looked out, she saw a Geth that had charged their position to disrupt their fire. She reacted, quickly knocking it's weapon aside and grabbing it, pulling over on her side of the barricade. Nirali would later swear on her life, that the Geth was not expecting that and saw a surprised look on it's...light bulb face. As soon as it was on the ground in front of her, she unfurled a diamond edged blade from her omnitool and buried it into the light bulb, shutting it down instantly.

Taking advantage of the lapse in gunfire, the Geth charged their position. Ashley, Nirali, and Adams unloaded onto the charging Geth, determined to take out as many as possible before they fell when they saw three Geth rise into the air. They were too stunned to shoot and, apparently, so were the Geth when they looked around confusingly. There was a momentary silence as both sides were determined to figure out what was happening when from behind the Geth, bolts of lightning struck out at the three hovering Geth. As the Geth turned to deal with this new threat the three hovering Geth, spasming from the electricity, suddenly flew into the horde before exploding with tremendous force.

A shockwave staggered the marines on the other side of their impromptu barricade, but were otherwise unharmed. When they recovered, those that could looked on at the destruction in awe: there were three moderate sized craters where the Geth exploded, parts and pieces of Geth were everywhere, and standing in the middle of it all was Darth Imperius.

* * *

Imperius strode forward to the marines and when he got to them, quickly assessed their conditions: Ashley,Nirali, and an unnamed marine tending the wounded were all relatively unharmed by their fight, a few wounds and bruises but nothing serious, Adams had serious injuries from multiple gunshots and would need medical attention, and finally, the five marines who would be out of action for awhile. One of them however, Hi'en noted, would not survive his wounds for much longer, even using the Force to heal him. Hi'en moved over to the dying man and channeled healing energy into him, easing his pain before he passed.

"It seems I arrived just in time," he finally said to the others as he moved to heal the wounded. "Are comms working yet?"

Adams grunted in thanks as he tapped on his omnitool when suddenly the Ashley's omnitool beeped. She brought it up and saw Adams' face on the screen, "Looks like comms are back up again. Perhaps the Geth have jammers in some of them. Now I have to ask why you didn't go after the beacon."

"I was in the neighborhood, thought you might need the help," Hi'en said looking around. "I am pleased to say that I made the right call."

Nirali spoke up, "How did you get here so fast anyway and what did you do to those Geth?"

"A story for another time. For now, contact Doctor Andrews and have a squad sent down while I go after the beacon and, hopefully, kill their leader." The marines could only stare in awe as suddenly all they saw of Imperius was a blur as he sped away.

Ashley decided to break the silence, "He's the strangest person I've ever met." The others could only voice their agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Hi'en had decided to save time and skipped the dig site and head straight to the spaceport. After he crested a ridge he spotted what must be the storage area for cargo, as evidenced by all of the crates. As he studied the layout, he noticed movement behind the crates. It was less than a second but something or someone was definitely hiding. He cloaked himself in the Force and moved down the hill. As he was walking down, he noticed spikes that had been used to impale civilians that were desiccating them and seemed to be imbuing them with cybernetics. Hi'en fought his share of cybernetic zombies before and was not pleased to see the same tech here.

Hi'en walked onto the storage area and snuck around behind the crates to see a terrified young man hiding. Hi'en uncloaked while simultaneously clasping a hand over the man's mouth before he could let out a shriek that would alert every nearby Geth. The man was shaking intensely and Hi'en was pretty sure he was about to piss himself.

"Stop panicking, I'm not going to kill you," Hi'en said dryly, and the man complied. "Good, now I'm going to take my hand of your mouth and ask you some questions, okay?" The man nodded again.

Hi'en slowly removed his hand, "Excellent, what's your name?"

"P-P-Powell,sir."

"Well, Powell, was there an object moved here today? Something like a beacon perhaps?"

"The Prothean beacon? Yeah, it was moved to platform two earlier, before the Geth attacked."

"Excellent, seems like things a finally looking-" Hi'en suddenly clamped his hand back over Powell's mouth and shushing him. Hi'en briefly cloaked and peeked around the crates, only to see an alien species he never encountered before. It stood at about 6'4", had avian features, a metallic carapace, and was emanating an all too familiar aura of 'Don't trust me'. He wore tan armor and was carrying multiple weapons. Definitely not someone to take lightly. The second thing Hi'en noted, was the large amount of Geth accompanying him. Way too many for him to take on and fight off the leader by himself; especially when he wasn't in the best shape.

Hi'en watched them for a few minutes but it didn't seem like they were in a big hurry, so he decided to sit down and meditate. Several minutes later, he watched as most of the Geth departed on a small cargo train, presumably to platform two, and a few minutes later it returned. More Geth went down to the train to board it when he caught movement coming from the direction he did. It was another alien of the same species leading the Geth, and Hi'en quickly figured, due to his approach, he was not with the enemy. The alien wore black armor with small, glowing red lights and carried several weapons as well.

The alien in black moved up to the stairs and took cover behind the wall, glanced up the stairs and moved up, aiming his rifle at the alien in grey. As soon as the alien in black saw the one in grey, he lowered his weapon, seemingly surprised. They started speaking in a language he didn't understand as the one in grey calmly walked up to the one in black and put a taloned hand on the other's shoulder then moved past. The one in black spoke some more, not bothering to look at the one in grey ( _rookie mistake_ ) as the grey one pulled a large pistol and aimed it at the back of the one in black's head.

Knowing he had to act quickly, Hi'en quickly threw up a lightning barrier around the newcomer, just before getting shot in the back of the head.

The barrier exploded in a flash of light.

The alien in black stumbled forward from the impact, losing his grip on his rifle, before drawing his pistol and turning back to the alien in grey. Simultaneously, Hi'en sped out from behind the crates, lightsaber in hand, and slashed at the alien in grey's neck. To the alien's incredible skill and credit, an orange blade formed and clashed against Hi'en's saber. Though it was holding, for the moment, the surprise of being surprised from being prevented of landing a lethal blow was enough for the alien to capitalize and Hi'en felt a powerful kick to his chest, knocking him backwards, the breath out of him, and (surprise, surprise) cracked ribs.

"Alright," Hi'en wheezed, "Melee range bad. I'll just kill you a different way." Hi'en carefully pulled himself to his feet.

While Hi'en was preoccupied, a fierce hand-to-hand battle ensued. The alien in black gave as good as he got, but he was just outmatched; even more so when Geth arrived, firing rifles and damnable rocket launchers. Hi'en threw a barrier around himself while throwing himself behind cover just as a rocket exploded. Ignoring the pain in his chest as best he could, Hi'en stood back up and noticed two things: 1) the alien in black took a bad hit, the left side of his body had a gaping wound. He may make it with immediate medical attention, but not with the Geth bearing down on them. Regardless, he was still firing, managing to take out multiple Geth. 2) The Geth leader was getting away on a hovering platform.

The choice was a simple one.

Hi'en called upon the Dark Side to immediately heal his severe injuries before stepping out and hurling his saber through the air. His aim was true as it spun through the air, and he couldn't resist, "Hey ugly!" The alien turned to see a blazing red beam heading towards his face and he threw his arm up and turned to the side to protect his head. The blade tore through his shields and he felt the blade cut deep. Fortunately for the alien, his move prevented him from losing his head but the blade cut through over halfway into his arm before it was recalled. Snarling in pain and attempting to keep upright on his platform, he continued to his objective.

* * *

Hi'en was grinning cockily from ear-to-ear before realising he was still exposed to the Geth. He quickly dived back into cover. He focused his attention back to the other alien, who now lay dead in a pool of his own blood. Hi'en began to sigh when a loud rumbling shook the earth, and looking up he saw a massive, if somewhat unorthodox looking, ship taking off into space.

"That's new." Hi'en looked around the crate and saw the Geth advancing upon him. Letting out a weary sigh, he began charging up a chain lightning when gunfire erupted nearby. Startled, he turned to face the newest combatants to this fight and chuckled.

He would recognize that pink armor anywhere.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait for an update. I did not want to burn myself out on this story to early. I hope you all enjoy this update and if there is any suggestions/critiques that you would like brought to my attention, please don't hesitate to send a message/leave a review. I hope you all look forward to the next update and wish you all a good day.


End file.
